


Your surrender, in the face of the threatening forces I represent

by sapoeysap



Series: Surrendering [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kira's so in love, Prequel, so's Tori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: To-ri

 
Pretty name for a pretty girl she thinks.





	1. So you jumped and you're still flying

You were taken with me to a point  
A case of careful what you wish for  
But what you knew was enough to begin

Alanis Morissette - Surrendering

She wonders how someone can be that pretty, even though they are just on a screen and currently composed of thousands of coloured pixels. That’s the first time she sees her. This mystery girl who isn’t really a mystery at all. The female ranger that came before, Dr. O gives her the name of the girl. Tori. She sounds it out in her bedroom later that evening. To-ri. Pretty name for a pretty girl she thinks.

The next time she lays eyes upon Tori, it’s in the flesh. Harmless crush forgotten in the rush of being a ranger. But now there standing before each other, she hates how pretty the other girl looks, even when evil. She wonders at the end of it all if Trent could draw the other girl, so she could frame it alongside the picture Hayley took of all the rangers assembled. She wonders if a Trent drawing would be as pretty as Tori is in real life.

A few years, and heartbreaks down the line, she’s going through a shoebox of old ranger keepsakes, hand about to touch the faded and worn picture of her team and the ninja team. Then a voice speaks to her.

“Kira Ford, I am the Sentinel Knight, the current rangers require your help”

She’s in San Angeles before she realises it, barely aware of how she got there until Dr.O kisses her cheek and wishes her luck. And then she sees the girl she’d pretended to forget about. Bounding down the steps of the mansion to hug her. Tori is warm and sweet smelling and it’s wonderful. They are sharing a room; she praises Andrew Hartford silently. It’s hard not to stay up and chat forever. Phone numbers are exchanged. Gossip is shared. It feels good, safe. She would be sad she didn’t have another girl on her original team, but Tori here now more than makes up for.

Their driving back to Stone Canyon, for some little gathering Adam’s partner has invited them for. She’s in the front, shot gunning without thinking that the backseat would mean she could be closer to Tori. She picks up her phone, the guitar sticker on the back peels a bit more as she flips it up. Typing out a single text.

**_Miss U_ **

She can see Tori checking her own phone in the rear view mirror.

**I’m only back here**

The pretty girls face is hidden by swathes of blonde hair, cruel she thinks, that she can’t see her reaction.

**_I’m gonna miss you when this is over properly and you are gone_ **

**Maybe, I don’t have to leave.**

The feeling that goes through her gut is incredible, stomach doing flips in nervousness. Shock flows through her as a vibrate goes off in her lap.

**Maybe you should come out with me. Reefside isn’t too far from Blue Bay. And you are so worth it Kira Ford.**


	2. And so you fell and you're intact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s feeling brave this journey

Self-protection was in times of true danger  
Your best defense to mistrust and be wary  
Surrendering a feat of unequalled measure

Alanis Morissette - Surrendering

She hates that even when she was evil and hurting the brunette dressed in yellow, she still thought that the girl was the prettiest she had ever had the fortune of laying eyes upon. That when it had all ended and her and the boys where back to normal, she couldn’t get her mind off of Kira. Easy to bond with the other girl under Hayley’s wing, the only girls on the team had to stick together? Right? And Hayley looks like she can see right through Tori. Knows how she feels. Unfair really. How right Hayley is.

She conjures up this image of Kira, the pretty brunette, all gung ho and ready to go, guitar strapped to her back. It lingers until all of a sudden the girl she dreams about is getting famous, its slow burning, but it’s when she sees the girl’s albums for sale in some Starbucks she knows she has it too bad. Has to burn out of it. Out of this lust for some slip of a thing she met too long ago, that had creeped under her skin and remained there. Burning into her this longing for Kira Ford, the next big thing.

It’s when she wakes up from a blistering nightmare left over from her ranger days and she hears a voice call for her with some kind of promise, one more fight, save the world again. She is oddly coherent for the conversation with Sentinel Knight. And he transports her to this mansion in San Angeles to convene with the other rangers while the current team go fight whatever monster of the week that is so similar to the monsters she fights in her dreams.

And then the girl is there. Kira, a woman really now. It’s been too long. She’s not even aware she’s running to greet the woman until the they are wrapped in each other’s arms, this warm embrace. They get to share a room. She might be imagining the awkwardness they have around each other at first, but she doesn’t imagine when Kira changes in to her pyjamas, that’s real, not two feet in front of her. And god she would never consider herself as weak for anyone until that moment. Kira has that magic over her.

They win against Thrax, because their rangers and of course they do. Its gloriously nice to have powers, but it’s also gloriously nice to relinquish them to the Overdrive team again. She’s saved the world too many times to count, but it’s enough for her until the next time the power calls on her (It’s a gut feeling that she knows there will be another time). There driving home, she’s grateful Rocky asked them over because at least it gives her a lift back closer to Blue Bay. And the woman in the front seat she may have fallen in love with is suddenly texting her. Maybe it’s something about Xander’s music going through her ear, but she’s feeling brave this journey. Brave enough to tell the other girl that she was worth it.


End file.
